Jura que no me amas
by Son Videl Satan
Summary: Este es un fanfic de las parejas Gohan&Videl, Trunks&Pan y Goten&Bura estas 3 parejas estan enamoras pero hay obtaculos que impiden estar juntos ¿Podran terminar estar juntos?
1. Capitulo 1 La Nueva Noticia

**NUEVA NOTICIA**

Era una mañana hermosa despues de que goku aya vencido a Omega Shenlong habian pasado 3 meses, Bulma era la encarga de construir las ciudades destruidas en ese entontes. Vegeta seguia con sus entrenamientos en la capusula de gravedad, Gohan seguia con sus estudios en su trabajo bulma le habia ofrecido un trabajo como diseñador de capsulas, Videl seguia siendo la ama de casa de la familia Son Satan, Pan con 16 años, estaba en un colegio llamdo Orange Star junto asu mejor amiga pan ya no era un rebelde era una chica normal como cualquier otra ya no se vestia como antes se agarraba su cabello con una coleta alta, pan se habia encontrado con muchos sentimientos desde aquel viaje con su mejor amigo Trunks, ella se habia dado cuanta de dos cosas ¿Se habia enamorado de Trunks? ¿Acaso sera un capricho esto es imposible el solo me ve como amiga una hermana?. Bra estaba estudiando en Orange Star junto asu mejor amiga Pan aunque se llevaran un año el colegio era prepa y secuendaria su conportamiento era el mismo le encantaba ir de compras. Trunks sigue siendo el presidente de la Corp. Capsule (C.C) aunque aveces se escapa por la ventana cuando no soportaba el trabajo ya con 27 años de juventud. Goten un chico apusto que sigue teniendo citas con varias chicas pero ninguna se compara como Bra el la ama en secreto al igual que Bra ama a Goten, goten seguia viviendo con sus padres Milk y Goku. Milk feliz porque su goku esta con ella sigue haciendo sus cosas normales. Goku sigue entrenando, aveces entrena con pan y sus hijos, goku ya no era un niño Shenlong lo habia convertido por tiempo temporal.

Casa de los Son.

Buenos dias mama, papa. n.n -decia una amable pan

Buenos dias hija -dijieron al insonio n.n

Pan: Y el tio goten?

Gohan: El se fue temprano a Capsula Corp.*

Pan: Que!... el me dijo que me iba a esperar -enojada

Videl: Hija tu tio fue hablar con trunks

Pan: Ah... con..con Trunks -nerviosa

Gohan: Si al parecer le va a dar trunks un buen trabajo a goten- n.n

Pan: Ah!? Bueno pero para que quiere trabajar el tio goten?-confusa

Videl: hahaha-rie- y gohan y pan la ven.

Videl: Lo que paso es...

*Flash Back*

Goten: Hola Mama este quiero decirte que me voy de la casa-feliz n.n

Milk: ¡ QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE! -gritando

Goku: Milk dejalo ya tiene 26 años- riendo

Milk: NO SEñOR USTED NO SE VA A IR DE LA CASA HASTA QUE TRABAJE COMO SU HERMANO, SI MAñANA MISMO QUIERO QUE VAYAS A CORP. CAPSULE Y LE PIDAS UN TRABAJO A TRUNKS, ADEMAS PARA QUE TE VAS A IR DE LA CASA QUE ACASO YA NO QUIERES A TUS PADRES-LLORANDO

Goten: No mama lo que pasa... *recordando lo que le dijo trunks* goten si amas a mi hermana ella no le gusta que vivan con sus padres sus pretedientes-dijo trunks riendo. Si pero ay que le dire a mi mama-dijo un goten preocupado.*

Goten: Bueno estabien mañana mismo a primera hora ire con trunks a pedirle trabajo- dijo riendo con la pose de los Son.

* Fin del Flash Back*

Gohan: Oh! ya veo -dijo riendo- mi mama nunca cambia

Pan: Haha mi abuelita bueno ya me voy-dijo terminando deseyunar mientras se dirijia ala puerta

Gohan: Hija esperara! tu madre y to te tenemos que decir algo-gritando

Pan: *en el aire* este em...em me lo dicen luego voy a Capsule Corp.

Videl: Pan! Llega temprano-n.n

Gohan se le quedo viendo a videl con cara de confusion. Videl porque le dices eso no le ibamos a decir la noticia. Si pero sera cuando esten todos reunidos ven gohan vamos a seguir enpacando-feliz

bueno estabien cariño-dijo un gohan muy alegre.

Capsule Corp.

Goten: Y eso me dijo-dijo con tono triste

Trunks: Hump.. ya veo tu mama si que es exigente no te preocupes claro to te dare un trabajo-hiso la señal (y) manita arriba.

DING-DONG-DING-DONG

Trunks: yo habro. Hola pan que gusto verte -n.n

Pan: Ho...la Trunks se encuntra bra-n.n nerviosa

Trunks: Este si pan pasa esta en su cuarto-feliz

Pan: que bien gracias trunks-lo abraza- Trunks se sonroja

Goten: TRUNKS! QUIEN ERA -dijo gritando desde la sala

Trunks: Un poco sonrojado simulando serrando la puerta y dirijirse donde estaba su amigo. Es...este..e..era pan.-tartamudiando

En el cuarto de bra.

Pan sierrra la puerta del cuerto y suspira y dice en voz baja Trunks

Bra: ah! Hola pan como has estado?-decia sepillandoce el cabello azul y viendose en el espejo

Pan: Hola bra bien y tu?. muy bien este... en... a dicho algo de mi el..-decia una nerviosa bra Hahaha si te refieres a el-pan le hecha una mirada picarona a bra esta en la sala con trunks. QUE! e...el esta abajo...no me di cuenta..-rie bra.

Ya habia pasado una hora en la casa de bulma amigas y amigos conversaban de sus pasatiempos.

RING-RING-RING

Bueno -contesta bulma desde su laboratoria recargada en su silla

Hola bulma dime se encuentra pan y goten en tu casa

Hola videl si estan en mi casa que sucede-dice guardando sus lentes de cientifica (los que llevava en el primer capitulo de dragon ball gt)

Ah bueno lo que te habia contado se los voy a decir a todos-sonriendo videl

Ah! si si claro que bien eh hahaha ahorita les digo que ya se vayan a sus casas-reia bulma

gracias bulma-dicho esto videl colgo el telefono

En la sala estaban los cuadro chichos hablando

Bulma: Pan, Goten hablo videl dice que ya es hora que se vayan asus casa

Pan y Bra: Quuue! no -dijieron tristes

Goten: Ummm... bueno pan vamonos

Pan: Bye a todos luego seguimos hablando bra

Bra: Si pan no dudes en visitarme-decia mirando a trunks. Bye goten cuidate ya mañana entras a trabjajar-decia mirando a bra.

En Casa de los Son..

Ya estanban reunidos todos en la casa de gohan

Milk: Que pasa gohan?-preocupada

Goku: Si gohan -decia con sus mejillas llenas de comida

Pan: Sucede algo malo papa?-preocupada

Videl: No es algo malo hija-decia guiñamdole un ojo (n.~)

Goten: Entonses?

Gohan voltea a ver asu esposa le toma la mano y dice Lo que pasa esque videl y yo cumplimos 2O años de casados y deci llevarla a paris a celebralo.

Todos: Awww's

Videl: Queria decirle suegra que si podia cuidar a pan por dos semanas

Pan: Ah-dijo con tono de queja estabien

Goku: Y cuando se van?-con la boca llena

Gohan: mañana n.n

Milk: Nose preocupen pan estara muy bien cuidada ustedes tendran tiempo para ustedes dos-dijo mirandolos con una mirada picarona y guiñando un ojo

Gohan y Videl: Rien

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 Una vieja amiga

Videl: Muy bien gohan ya estas listo-subia una maleta al aironave

Gohan: Si amor pan!-gritando

Pan: Si papa n.n

Gohan: Te comportas bien hija-abrazandola

Pan: Si papa-separandose de el y- mama

Videl: Linda Pan tu papa y yo ya nos vamos cuidate mucho- le da un beso en la mejilla

Goku: Gohan cuando regreses entrenamos

Gohan: Si papa

Milk: Se cuidan mucho

Goten: Buen viaje hermano-(y)

Pan: Hasta luego mama, papa

*En el airopuerto*

Gohan: Muy bien Vi, vamos-dirijiendose al avion

Videl: Estabien gohan n.n

despues de 12 horas llegaron nota: cuando estan japon es de dia mientras en paris es de noche, Gohan y videl habian llegado alas 9:3Oam. en japon es de noche (n.~)

Videl: wow! que bonito es paris-decia mientras se daba la vuelta

Gohan: Si ni que lo digas ven vamos al hotel

Videl: Hal hotel conque ya tenias todo listo eh

Gohan: Con la pose tipica de goku una mano atras de la cabeza - este si hahaha

Videl: bueno vamos hal hotel

Gohan: Llegamos (antes pidieron un taxi para ir al hotel)

Videl: Este es el hotel es muy grande como se llama

Gohan: Hotel Lebuu Francia es muy acojedor es de lujo

Videl: Pero gohan si que te debio de costar mucho

Gohan: Vi, eso es lo de menos

Gohan y Videl entraron al hotel desenpacaron y salieron a dar una vuelta

Gohan: Videl quieres ir a ver la torre eiffel

Videl: Si porfavor

Cuando gohan y videl habian dado la vuelta vieron a una joven chica que tenia su cabello ondulado rojo tomado fotos ala torre eiffel alas flores etc.

?:Eh? pero si es Hola gohan!

Gohan: Eh? mmm quein me llama-buscando ala chica

Videl: Ah es ella -con un tonito de fastidio

Gohan: Quien Vi, -seguia buscando

La joven peliroja se acerco a gohan y videl los saludos

?: Hola gohan,videl cuanto tiempo-decia la chica con ojos porpura

Gohan: Ahhh-sorprendido pero si eres

Videl: Hola Angela que haces aqui -tono de hipocrita ( XD )

Angela: Pues veras soy fotografa esa es mi carrera asi que mis padres me mandaron a Paris a estudiar ay muchos lugares hermosos por aca -con ojos iluminados decia Angela tiene el mismo estilo de cabello tenia en la prepa lucia con ropa .es/mayorista-ropa-moda-paris-milan-iid-67894823#

y obio una boina rojo oscura y su camara era como la del hombre araña de ese estilo de color negra

Videl: Y vienes sola o que?-tono de celosa a videl le caia mal angela

Angela: Este no es...-fue interunpida por ...(no lo voy a dicir lean para saber quien fue haha)

?: Hola amor-la abraza y le da un corto beso en la boca

Gohan: Hola me llamo gohan y ella es mi esposa Videl -le da la mano

?: Hola -le estrecha la mano me llamo Benjamin soy novio de angela y ambos somos fotografos

Videl: Muchos gusto n.n este em eres de aqui o eres de japon

Benjamin: No yo soy de japon soy de Paris,Francia angela y yo nos conocimos por nuestra carrera -dicia mientras abrazba a su novia.

Gohan: bueno mucho gusto en conerte hasta la proxima-se despia de cada uno

Gohan y videl se fueron de ahi. ?: angela me dejaste sola que mala-enojada

Angela: Perdon esque-interrumpida por la chica

?: Quienes eran ellos-con curiosida

Angela: Ahh ellos pues es gohan y videl

?: Dijiste Gohan ese chico de que tanto hablabas prima si que es muy apuesto

Angela: Ya basta Nathalie (ella nacio en Francia)

Nathale: Ay angela solo digo que es guapo -rie

Mientras con gohan y videl

Gohan: Hahahaha

Videl: De que te ries gohan-molesta

Gohan: Vi, tu sabes muy bien estabas celosa verdad (abreviado es Vdd)

Videl: con una cara de art/DBGT-Pan-2-342263114 molesta le dijo este no son celos

Gohan: Hahaha entonses que son?

Videl: Solo cuido lo que es mio

Gohan: Entonses soy tuyo

Videl: haha si-feliz

Gohan: Bueno tu eres mia solo mia -le da un beso apasionado pero muy dulce

_Continuara..._


	3. Chapter 3 La Confusion De Pan

Admi: hola espero que disfruten mis capitulos como dije antes trato de juntar alas parejas de dragon ball gt, este em pan lucia su coleta como Dragon Ball Heroes si no sabes quien es ( . /wiki/Archivo:Heroine_dragon_ball_heroes_by_ferstyle_ ) bueno asi lucia ella sieguemos con la historia.

Estaba una chica en su dormitorio recargada en su escritorio de trabajo pensando mientras ella aventaba su lapiz con su boca (ya saben como no haha) Ay que aburrida estoy no hay nada especial que hacer :/

RIN-RIN-RING. Diga?, Hola pan soy trunks termine mi trabajo pronto quieres ir por un helado?. Este em.. si porque no, oye pereciera como una cita. Este em haha -sonrojado- no malitenpretes es como amigos pan. como amigos ay que lastima ya no vuelvo hablar en tono burlon. Pan sigues ahi?. Este si aque hora nos vemos?. Mmmm... que te parece en 2O min. Claro pero en que sitio hahaha? En el cafe satan. Bueno hasta luego.

Abuelita ahorita regreso voy a salir con trunks no me esperes para la comida-gritando desde la puerta

Bueno pero regresa temprano-milk

*En cafe satan*

**Trunks**:Hola pan -le hacia la señal de saludo

**Pan**: -sonrio- Hola trunks

**Trunks:**Bueno cuentame como te ha ido?

**Mesera:**Buenas tardes que desea? -con los ojos cerados y una sonrisa decia-

Trunks -viendo la carta- Emm...emm. quiero un bisquey con mantequilla y un plato de arroz

**Mesera:** Si como diga -apuntaba en su libreta-y para su novia?

**Pan:** -sonrojada al igual que trunks- hahahaha -risa nerviosa- este el... no, no es mi novio

**Trunks:** -muy sonrojado con la mano atras de la cabeza- Hahahaha -nervioso- ojala lo fuera eh? -decia desconsertado- Trunks que rayos estas diciendo ella es tu amiga pero la amo que. Trunks, TRUNKS!

**Trunks:** -volviendo en si- que, que pasa?

**Pan:** Nada olvidalo, este quiera ordenar un helado con chispas de arcoiris y un flan porfavor.

**Mesera**:Esta bien ahoritas se los traigo -dejando de apuntar en su libreta

**Trunks**:que has hecho en tu casa?

**Pan**: estudiando -.- mi abuelita quiere que sea una gran investigadora -.-'

**Trunks:** Hahahaha, al parecer seguiras con el trabajo de gohan... como estas en la casa de milk?

**Pan:** Este si... mis papas se fueron de vacaciones algo asi cumplieron 2O años de casados.

**Mesera:** -sierviendoles la comida- n.n aqui tienen buen provecho -se fue

Pan y Trunks sigueron hablando haste que dicieron dar un paseo por toda la ciudad

**Trunks:** _ay pan en cuando te comvertiste en mi todo, en mi vida creo que te amado desde siempre que sentimiento hahaha me acuerdo cuando gohan y videl eran novios me burlaba de ellos cuando era niño, eran cursilerias, y una novia te quita el tiempo, quien diria que ahora yo estubiera enamorado :) _-pensaba

**Pan:** Trunks te gusta alguien?-sonrojada

**Trunks:** _si tu_ Porqe..porqe la pregunta?

**Pan:** Solo por curiosidad _respondeme :(_ -suena el reloj de pan una especie de alarma. Oh! por dios yason las 8:OOpm mi abuela me matara si no llego temprano para la cena-dicia cuando ya estaba en el aire flotando

**Trunks:** que hago no si no si ay bueno hare lo que me dice mi corazon Pan espera-decia ya flotando acercandose ha ella.

**Pan: **que pa-no puede terminar la frase sus labios habian sido tocados de por trunks Oh! por dios me esta besando, me beso el chico que crei un amor imposible.

**Trunks:** Hasta... mañana pan-dijo nervioso y sonrojado.

**Pan:... **-feliz y atonica por el beso robado de trunks no sabia que decir trunks se habia hido volando (obio XD) a una velocida increible y luego pan le vanto da mano en señal de adios y dijo Hasta mañana Trunks

*En casa de pan (milk)*

**Pan**: Ho...la hola a todos -dijo en tono muy alegre

pan se dirijio a su cuarto serro la puerta se habento ala cama suspiero y penso ay trunks me besaste, -tocandose los labios Mmmm... esto esta bien si se entera mis papas, que hare ay no y si mi papa lo sabra lo podra matar solo lo sabra bra y... ay que mas da y mi tio goten.

**Goku**: PAN ya esta la cena!-le dicia desde la cocina

**Goten:** -entrando entrando ala casa- Hola Familia como estan uuu llegue ala hora buena mmmmm...-se tocaba la panza.

**Pan:** Hahaha ay tio goten -n.n' tio tengo que hablar contigo-tono serio

**Goten**: Pan ya sabes que no soy bueno en las matematicas eso dele a gohan

**Pan**: U.U' TIO! eso ya lose ademas soy mejor en matematicas que tu, es de otra cosa

**Goten**: Ahhh!-comprendiendo bueno me lo dices cuando termines de cenar

Pan termino de cenar rapido todos se quedaron en confunsion ya que pan terninaba de cenar en 3O min

**Pan:** Te espero en mi cuarto tio-le dicia tocandole el hombro izquierdo, y se fue

**Goku:** _Mmm.. esto no me gusta nada luego hablare con ella _

*cuarto de pan*

**Goten**:se sentaba en una silla- dime de que quieres hablar?-tono serio

**Pan**:sentada en su cama con la cabeza agacha dijo muy rapido-Trunks me beso

Para un humano no entenderia media palabra, pero para un odio sayajin eschucho ala perfeccion

**Goten**:parandose de la silla- QUEEEE! TRUNKS TE BESO_ mmmm... se_-fue interumpido por su sobrina dando le un golpe en la cabeza.

**Pan**:Shhh! te pueden oir-enojada

**Goten**:Auu pan eso dolio :'D -con la cara de pocas lagrimas y sonriendo entonses ya no se puedo aguantar ese trunks-tono picaron

**Pan**: perdon hahaha, que dijiste.

**Goten**:sentadoce- te contare

**-Flash Back-**

Hola trunks que haces?-pregunta goten entrando checando su celular

Hola goten ya sabes que hago-decia firmando unos papeles

Mmmm, ya veo y pan-tono picaron

Goten, solo ah eso viniste

no, te estaba molestado enviandote mensajes pero no los lees, ya bien trunks porque no le dices a pan que estas enamorado de ella-sentadoce en la silla

No es tan facil, creera que soy un pervertido en salir con ella-trsite

no amigo creo que pan te ama lose muy bien la conosco solo que no lo acepta, lo tengo aque no aguntas a robarle un beso-tono picaron

si aguantare no creo que sea dificil-decia muy desidido

ajam si ya lo veremos aunque lo dudo mi sobrina es linda no te podras resistir

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

**Pan:**Entonses el me ama?

**Goten:** Si bye pan duerme bien

**Pan**: Bye tio goten ^^

_Continuara_


	4. Capítulo 4 Trunks y Pan explicame

NOTA: **Cuando escribo asi es el nombre de los personajes,** cuando cambio de letra son los pensamientos J.

**Pan: **Entonses el me ama?

**Goten:** Si bye pan duerme bien

**Pan:** Bye tio goten ^^

Estaba pan en su cuarto, pensando en lo que le dijo su tío goten ¿llamare a Trunks? ¿Qué hora es? Ah son las 10:00 nose bueno lo llamare.

En el cuarto de Trunks

Mmmm… que tonto fue y si pan ya no me hablara después de besarla bueno le llamare.-trunks y pan intentaron llamarse por teléfono (celular) pero decía ocupado por llamarse el uno a otro.

está ocupado pan con quien hablas-decía trunks aventando el celular ala cama.

**Pan:**Mmmm. Esta ocupado trunks con quien hablas a estas horas-triste y enojada

Pan decidio esperar 10 min, y trunks la llamo

*llamada telefónica*

**Trunks:**PANNY

**Pan:**Trunks-dijieron ambos al mismo tiempo

**Trunks:** hahaha J necesito hablar contigo-tono serio

**Pan:** Yo también Trunks –tono serio, te veré mañana en tu casa

**Trunks: **En.. En mi casa, bueno estabien-decia nervioso, bueno bay pan buenas noches

**Pan:** ¡TRUNKS!...

**Trunks:** ¡que pasa pan!

**Pan: **Te….. _te amo _no nada trunks buenas noches

*fin de la llamada telefónica*

¡Oh! Ya amanecio que rápido oh es cierto vere a trunks bueno me ire a bañar-pan termino de Bañarse bajo a desayunar y…

**Goku:** Buenos días pan

**Pan:** Buenos días abuelito y abuelita…. Y goten?

**Milk:** Ya sabes pan esta trabajando en C.C

Pan termino de desayunar para dirijirse a la casa de trunks pero…

-RIN-RIN-RIN-RIN-

**Milk: **Diaga?

**Gohan:** Hola mama como estan?

**Milk:** Pero si eres tu gohan nosotros bien, como están allá en parís

**Gohan:** Muy bien mama disfrutamos de la artes y como esta pan?

**Milk:** Bien hijo no te preocupes esta estudiando

**Gohan:**Puedo hablar con ella?

**Milk: **Si,PAN, PAN TU PAPA QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO!

**Pan:** Mi papa em….em… bueno YA VOY

**Gohan:** Hola hija como estas?

**Pan:** Bien papa :/.. Como se la están pasando allá en parís

**Gohan: **Muy bien hija, mañana llegamos a casa J

**Pan:** ¡QUE! Mañana pero si aun no pasan las 2 semanas

**Gohan:** Si, yace pero te extrañamos a ti a los demás bueno bye pan cdtm

*fin de la llamada*

**Pan:** Mmmmmmmm….oh! se me hace tarde

*En Capsule Corp.*

-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-

**Bulma:** Hola pan como has estado pasa, si buscas a bra está en su cuarto,pero si buscas a trunks está en su laboratorio.

**Pan:** Bien bulma,-pan se dirijio al laboratorio de trunks

-TOC-TOC-

**Trunks:** Adelante

**Pan:** Ho..la Hola trunks-nerviosa y sonrojada explícame –sentandose en una silla

**Trunks: suspiro y se puso de pie** Bueno…como veras tu….tu….me gustas pan-serrando un ojo y otro abierto

**Pan:….se quedó mirándolo atónica se puso de pie** **y le dio una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda y luego lo abrazo** eso es porque me besaste y lo otro porque te amo

**Trunks:** Enserio Panny tú me amas

**Pan:** Lo que oíste trunks, pero desde cuando me amas?

**Trunks:** Bueno…como veras cuando viajamos al espacio tú te metías en cada problema…..y te fue tomando cariño….. y tu desde cuando me amas?

**Pan:** Mmmm… desde que me ibas salvando que cada problema que me metía hahaha J por cierto no…no creo que funcione la edad trunks mis papas no entenderán-dijo esto ultimo con tristeza bajando la cabeza

**Trunks:** Panny no te preocupes lucharemos por nuestro amor-dijo tomándole en mentón para luego besarla

**Pan:** Me olvidaba mis papas regresaran mañana L

**Trunks:** Pan esto lo mal tremós en secreto luego le diremos a gohan y los demás

*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*

**Gohan: abriendo la puerta y dejando la maleta en el suelo (eran las 10:00 am)** Buenos días Familia J

**Pan: **PAPA,MAMA! J ^^ (*-*/)

**Videl:** J PAN como estas? **Pan:** Muy bien Mama

**Goku: **Hola chicos-vio a pan molestare a gohan jijji oye pan tines novio? Te eh visto no muy al día últimamente n.n J

**Gohan:** papá! Como dices eso pan es muy pequeña para tener novio!

**Goku:** hay gohan por favor pan ya no es una niña además es muy bonita no veo porque no pueda tener novio.

**Gohan:** papa! -dijo algo molesto

**Pan: sonrojada y riendo nerviosamente ****ahora recuerdo que trunks y dijo que seria un secreto **Claro que no abuelito que ocurrencias

**Goten: en eso goten tosía fingiendo que se le atoraba el pan tostado que comía**

**Gohan:** Goten estas bien?

**Goten:** Muy bien hermano

**Pan:** mmmm…. Acaso mi tio sabre que trunks y yo somos novios como se habrá enterado ay que tonta no he ablado con bra le tengo mucho que contar.

_¿Acaso goten sabra algo? Averígüenlo…._

_Continuara_


	5. Chapter 5 La pesadilla de pan

CAPITULO 4 

**_Goten:_****en eso goten tosía fingiendo que se le atoraba el pan tostado que comía**

**_Gohan:_**_ Goten estas bien?_

**_Goten:_**_ Muy bien hermano_

**Pan:**_ mmmm…. Acaso mi tío sabré que trunks y yo somos novios como se habrá enterado ay que tonta no he hablado con bra le tengo mucho que contar._

**Pan:** Mama, papá ahora regreso iré a visitar a bra

**Videl:** Regresa pronto pan

*****En corp. Capsule Cuarto de Bra*

**Bra:** PAN!-decía con emoción amiga como has estado!

**Pan:** Mmmmm digamos que bien y mal :/

**Bra:**Mmmm.. a ver cuéntame

Pan le conto todo lo sucedido a bra, que la había besado trunks y que ahora eran novios.

**Bra:** PAN! Que alegría, pero a mi tu tío no me hace caso-dijo triste

**Pan:** No te preocupes yo sé que él te ama

**Bra:** De verdad-y la abraza tanto hablar me dio sed quieres algo de tomar pan

**Pan:** Si, pero no te preocupes yo los traigo

Pan sale del cuarto de bra, se agarra del pasamanos pone un pie en el escalón (los cuartos de bra, trunks, de huéspedes, y de Bulma y Vegetan están en la planta alta) pan se marea un poco un caí de las escaleras haciendo que se raspe en la frente.

**Trunks: iba saliendo de su cuarto cuando ve los sucedido **PAN!

**Vegeta: **arg… TRUNKS TE PODIAS CALLAR QUE LE PASO ALA NIETA DE KAKAROTO

**Trunks:** No se papa al pareces se resbalo o callo-dijo esto mientras cargaba a pan (estilo forma de casados)

**Vegeta:** Hump… Llévala a la enfermería de la casa yo seguiré entrenando en la capsula de gravedad-dicho esto se va

**Trunks:** MAMA! BRA! VENGAN

**Bra:** que sucede trunks porque gritas-tapándose los oídos que le paso a pan

**Bulma:** Llamare a Gohan y Videl para que vengan

*en la enfermería de capsule corp.*

**Pan: abriendo sus ojos y cerrando puedo notar que estaba TRUNKS,BRA, GOKU, MILK, VIDEL, GOHAN, GOTEN, BULMA. **Que pasa auch-dijo tocándose la cabeza que paso

**Videl:** Pan! No sabes lo que te paso?

**Pan: Recordando lo que había pasado **_ahora recuerdo que me Marie y caí_

**Gohan:** Pan,…..pan te pasa algo?

**Pan: estando en si** eh no me acuerdo

**Milk:** Bueno allá nos dice pan que es tarde goku vámonos

**Goku:** Si-dijo esto colocando sus dos dedos en la frente para hacer la tele-transportación

*En casa de los Son*(estaban todos en la casa de gohan)

**Pan:** ahhhhhh-bostezando tengo sueño tallándose los ojos me iré a dormir

**Gohan:** No cenaras pan?

**Videl:** Tu padre tiene razón pan tienes que comer algo

**Pan:** No tengo apetito mama-dijo subiendo las escaleras

Pan entro a su cuarto se puso su piyama, se miró en su espejo haciendo una trenza

**Pan:** Que raro que me desmayara, o mareará eso no es normal hump tal vez porque no eh comido suficiente

Pan se fue a dormir y tuvo un sueño o es decir una pesadilla

*PESADILLA DE PAN*

**Nota:** entra a este video **es la pesadilla de pan watch?v=tAm8inEWL18&feature= **

Pan había soñado como sus papas, amigos y tío la habían tratado muy mal cuando eran poseídos por beby. Pan estaba gritando y sudando todos la escucharon gritar y decidieron entrar en su cuarto eran 10:00pm. Vieron a una pan pataleando diciendo MAMA….PAPA…TIO GOTEN…..NOOOOOOO!

**Goku:** Pan tenie una pesadilla

**Todos:** QUEEEE **Gohan:** porque lo dices padre

Goku se sentó alado de pan (alado de la cama) espero que se tranquilizara.

**Pan: despertó y miro a todos abrazo a su abuelito con lágrimas en los ojos dijo **Abuelito no dejes que pase eso noo! :'(

**Goku: abrazo a pan y dándole palmadas en la espalda dijo** no pan claro que no duerme

**Pan:** está bien abuelito

Todos se fueron del cuarto de pan con cara de WTF todos se preguntaban porque pan estaba llorando y luchando en su sueño.

**Gohan: **Es la primera vez que veo a pan comportase así-preocupado

**Videl: **Porque pan tuvo esa pesadilla-preocupada

**Goten:** Papa que te dijo pan cuando te abrazo

**Goku:** Mmmm…. _Porque pan_ ah me dijo Abuelito no dejes que pase eso noo

**Milk:** Que pasara que cosa goku

**Goku: **no se milk

Al día siguiente pan se vestio con un vestido (asi moda/vestidos-cortos-de-moda-vive-tu-estilo-chic/ primer imagen) con su cabello sueltoy una diadema de flores pan se fue a desayunar.

**Pan:** Buenos días mama, papa, abuelito, abuelita, tío goten -decía sentándose en la mesa que hay de desayunar.

**Videl: **Hot cakes-decia sirviéndole 3 hot cakes

Pan se comio 1 hot cakes,no todos **(hahaha yo me como 3 =3)** ya me voy bye a todos y pan se trompiza y cae al suelo.

**Todos:** PAN ESTAS BIEN!-PREOCUPADOS **Pan: tocándose la frente **si estoy bien no se preocupen hahaha-rie nerviosamente *Goten se acercó a ella para levantarla*** Goten: estirando la mano. **Y pan se la da **Goten:** Vas a ir a Capsule Corp. **Pan:** si tengo que hablar con bra.

*En el aire*

**Goten: Observaba a pan **Oye pan recuerdas que paso ayer

**Pan:** Eh? La caída que me di hahaha si porque

**Goten:** No pan me refiero a lo otro

**Pan: Lo voltio a ver a los ojos y se detuvo y pensó **_aquí es el lugar cuando mi abuelito me estaba defendiendo de los ataques de mi papa y el tío goten cuando eran poseídos por Beby. _Pan no le contesto y se fue volando a una velocidad increíble que goten casi no la igualaba.

*Capsule Corp*

-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-

**Bra:** Pan que gusto verte!

**Pan: Abrazo a bra llorando**_._

**Bra:** Pan que te pasa ven vamos a mi cuarto

*Cuarto de Bra*

**Pan: **Bra tuve una pesadilla horrible, soñé que todos menos mi abuelito goku, satan, ubb, majin buu eran poseídos por BEBY –llorando

**Bra:** QUE PERO PORQUE SOñASTE ESO PAN

**Pan:** NOSE BRA…..NOSE

*En Cop. Capsule*

**Goten entro a su oficina preocupado por su sobrina porque actuaba a si ella no era asi cuando una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.**

**¿?: **GOTEN! Te estoy hablando

**Goten:** ah? Perdóname trunks, estaba pensando en pan

**Trunks:** pan, que le pasa a pan-sentandose en una silla

**Goten:** Bueno,,,,,, ayer tuvo una muy fea pesadilla cosa no normal

**Trunks:**Mmmmm.. hablare con ella

**Goten:** Por favor trunks ya que tú eres su mejor amigo

**Trunks: Trago salido aflojándose la corbata dijo** Si yo soy su mejor amigo, te decia goten que mañana tendremos una junta ala 1:00pm con unos gerente de varias empresas.


End file.
